


【米英】北極光／Aurora Borealis

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [56]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英；少量典芬。R-18.芬蘭笑眯眯地望著拌嘴中的兩位英語國家：「再過兩個小時就能看到極光了，到後半夜會變得更亮哦。」他瞥了身旁的瑞典一眼，表情動容，「跟重要的人一起觀看的話，會特別感動哦。我跟瑞先生每年都會一起看的。」英國像被北歐青年眼中的溫情感染一般，不知不覺也跟著害羞起來。－如深藍色絨布一般的夜空中，沒有任何預兆地冒出了一點點流動的綠色光芒，起初還是細微虛幻，慢慢地匯聚成細流，隨著光帶的寬度加粗，那色澤開始變得濃鬱，接著綠光的邊緣開始出現了藍和紫的光，循環了方才那從虛到實的過程。「我還想到，假如這千萬年來沒有地磁場的阻擋，讓這些來自於宇宙的高能射線產生偏轉，那麼這個星球的大氣層就會被剝掉，地球上的生命不復存在⋯⋯也就不可能出現『我們』了。」「你這家夥的腦袋，真是……」英國本想說句「笨蛋」，卻覺得那真是最不適合這個時候的稱呼了。「哈哈哈，」美國大笑起來，飛快地在英國人的側臉上親了一下，「幸好地球很頑強，生命也很頑强，所以才有我們的誕生，我才能跟你相遇啊。」「……被你形容得像是命運一樣。」「就是『命運』啊，你的、和我的。」－那樣的情感在北極光的映照之下，仍是閃閃發亮。「……聖誕快樂，我的阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Sweden/Finland
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【米英】北極光／Aurora Borealis

**北極光／Aurora Borealis**

猛烈的寒風夾著零星幾片雪花抽打在身上臉上，英國只能痛苦地眯上眼睛，大部分視覺和聽覺被阻隔的情況下，他根本不知道前方的美國在朝他說些什麽，只覺得現在的自己已經無法前進了。

——直到美國人將他整個人扛到肩上抬進屋裡爲止。

「……終於到啦！」沒有了風雪的聲響，對方響亮的嗓音穿透了緊緊包住英國耳朵的毛絨耳罩。

「……」在溫暖空氣和臂膀的包圍下，英國才掙扎著慢慢睜開眼睛，像剛解凍了一樣，「……我以爲自己會凍死在外面。」說這話時他覺得自己的牙齒正在打顫。

「哈哈哈，你以前有這麽怕冷嗎？」美國大笑起來，腦袋在英國人腰側蹭了下，英國拍了拍他的背，示意美國讓他下地。

「誰料想到芬蘭的-30°C原來冷到這種程度……」

「你還是太缺乏鍛煉了，從停車場走過來也就三十幾碼吧。」美國將同時拽進來的兩個巨大行李箱挪了下位置，腦袋伸到窗戶旁目測剛才「跋涉」的距離。

兩人身上都穿著厚實的羽絨服、防水的滑雪褲和雪地靴，美國的鼻頭跟英國一樣因外面的冰雪凍得通紅，但動作仍是靈活。

「……嘖，你明明也很怕冷。」英國人皺著眉頭跺了下脚，表情神經總算因爲體溫回復而再次生動起來。

－

會跟美國一起來到芬蘭，對英國來説完全是計劃之外。

起因是上個月他和芬蘭在商談貿易協定的會議結束後偶然的攀談，一開始只是説起常在北歐地區出沒的西蘭，然後芬蘭青年提到每年十二月下旬瑞典和西蘭都會到他家團聚，在有著極夜和北極光的時期共度聖誕節和跨年。芬蘭談論這些的時候一臉興高采烈，跟在會議上盡量保持溫順的神態判若兩人。

「……那真是、非常溫馨的安排。」英國回應的語氣真誠，出乎他意料的是芬蘭接下來那伴隨著雙眼發光表情的反問：「英國想來我家這邊看極光嗎？今年聖誕節招待你跟美國先生一起來怎麽樣？」

「……哈？」英國睜大了眼睛。

「根據我家那個聖誕禮物探測儀表的數據，美國先生還挺感興趣的。」

「……」

……

英國並沒有當場答覆芬蘭，然而在跟美國視訊通話時提起這件事，青年不假思索就承認了。於是兩人原本沒有著落的聖誕計劃就這樣確定了下來。

他們安排了落地時間只相差幾個小時的航班前後到達赫爾辛基機場。在等英國的時間裡美國先在機場貴賓休息室裡睡了一陣，之後才跟來接機的芬蘭會合。

熱情的北歐青年開著車一路碾過皚皚白雪並將他們送到了聖誕老人村。在那裡他們碰見了早些日子就已經住在芬蘭家的瑞典，男人正在芬蘭那個巨大無比的聖誕節專用倉庫幫忙清點今年要送出的禮物——據説這已是兩位北歐國家持續好幾十年的慣例了。

冬季的芬蘭固然寒冷，但聖誕老人村儼然是大受旅客歡迎的游覽聖地，附近交通便捷，商店和餐廳各自裝飾得無比熱鬧，紅橙金綠將節日打扮成耀眼的彩色。

對聖誕節的熱情充沛到會用北美空中司令部來進行「追蹤聖誕老人」項目的美國，對這一番景色自然情緒高漲，邊吃著從食品攤上買的烤火鷄腿邊跟擦肩而過的游客打招呼，而對於精力有限且因爲航班而疲乏的英國人來説，這樣的場景總歸是熱鬧過頭。

幸好他們停留在聖誕老人村的時間並不長，作爲招待方的芬蘭很體貼地為他們挑選了離這裡車程約半小時的小山坡上的別墅，並將事前租好的越野車直接開到倉庫門口交給他們，稱得上是無可挑剔的安排。

然後美國便按著GPS指引，駕車和英國一同出發到真正的目的地。唯一的意外是半路上突如其來的一場頗有威力的小風雪，幾乎讓他們從停車場到別墅的短短幾十米路程變成了歷險。

……

總之、無論如何、幸好安全到達了。英國想著，脫下身上那些臃腫的衣物，跟美國隨手脫掉扔在沙發上的外套一起掛好。

戶外那場來得快走得也快的風雪已經沒有多少蹤影，天色雖然在變暗，但雲朵正開始消散。

英國這才鬆了口氣，他換上室内拖鞋，跟美國一起參觀了下這個專門用來觀賞極光的獨棟玻璃別墅。

別墅一層的裝潢配置跟普通的渡假別墅差別不大，有密閉式的外墻和小厨房；但走上二層就大不相同了，屋頂和床邊一側都是可開闔的大片玻璃幕墻，那是零下數十度也不會起霜和霧的特殊玻璃，私密性和舒適性都有保證。除了獨立的淋浴室外，還配備著在北歐地區才有的冰雪桑拿浴室。

在芬蘭這樣的高緯地區，居住在北邊的居民大約從九月份開始就能在午夜看到極光，隨著黑夜不停延長，到聖誕節前後會迎來最佳的觀賞時機。芬蘭的氣象局也爲此配置了貼心服務，會向那些參與訂閲的居民按所提供的緯度資訊發出提醒通知。

比如他們到達的這一天，美國在機場就已經收到了芬蘭幾個地點出現極光的時間和時長；他們落脚的這處玻璃別墅大約晚上十點後就能看見極光，并且會持續上四、五個小時。

兩人都沒打算放過傍晚這個閑暇空檔，心照不宣地一前一後進了蒸汽房，稍微蒸了幾分鐘暖暖身，就直接踏進那巨大的冰雪浴缸裡泡上了。

冰雪桑拿的浴缸外圍用冰和雪砌成，但配置了舒適的隔離層和設備，水溫是比體溫略高一些的恆溫。

英國的手臂靠在那有著奇妙溫暖觸感的「冰雪」上，整個人又慵懶又舒服，來的路上那點疲憊和小意外帶來的不快已然被驅散。

美國人靠坐在他身旁，看英國人眯著眼抿著嘴角的神情，覺得那紅撲撲的色澤著實可愛，便凑上來親他，唇瓣貼上臉頰的動作溫柔。英國轉過頭來，綠色雙眼安靜地凝視了他一陣，在年輕國家開始親他嘴唇時很配合地迎了上去，兩人的舌頭交纏在一起，粘膩又緩慢地舔舐和摩擦。

美國青年大而厚實的手掌在英國人的鎖骨處來回撫摸，逐漸往下，便是被暖水浸得又濕又紅潤的乳頭，他下意識地張開手掌，用大拇指和小指輕輕揉搓那兩點，另一隻手將英國人的腰身抱起來，直接讓對方跨坐在自己身上，然後在「嘩啦嘩啦」的水聲中他的手繼續往下，在英國人的腹部緩慢地繞著圈。

英國的肩膀和手指在這碰觸下止不住顫抖，身體比先前更熾熱，他咬了咬嘴唇跪起身，手臂架在在美國人的肩膀上穩住重心，接著用掌心將自己和青年的頭髮都往後撩起。近距離四目相對時，他輕笑了下，親上青年的額角：「……別慢吞吞的。」

「……遵命。」美國人一隻手將英國人的手引向自己勃起的下身，另一隻手探向對方的臀部，不輕不重地揉捏起來。

美國人在英國人的呻吟聲中吮吸他的脖頸，突然說：「冰雪浴的水，跟普通的沒什麽差別嘛。」

英國人的喘息在青年的性器推擠進自己身體時變得急促：「你還……指望有什麽味道……啊、嗯……」

美國的嗓音也顯得急促且興奮，他隨口亂答：「起碼帶點什麽水果的甜味吧？」

池水拍動的聲響已然紊亂而無序，爲了不讓身軀因愉悅而過分劇烈地晃動，英國人的雙臂摟緊了美國人的腦袋：「……笨蛋……哈……嗯……」

……

－

接近晚餐時間的北極圈地區，天色已化成了深沉濃鬱的暗藍。

瑞典和芬蘭按之前説好的，從聖誕老人村那邊開車過來，為美國和英國送上宴會的食物作爲他們這一天的晚餐。

率先從車上跳下來的芬蘭已經換上聖誕老人服飾，熱情地跟走出門外迎接的兩位英語國家打招呼。

瑞典倒是普通的冬季裝扮，厚外套和圍巾，看上去不太怕冷的樣子。他跟美國交情還不錯，跟青年熟稔地握過手，又朝英國點點頭，便開始從后車廂往外搬用保溫箱裝著的食物。

身强力壯的美國自然上前幫忙，英國很禮貌地朝兩位北歐國家道謝，瑞典低聲回答：「不客氣。芬蘭說過，你們兩位的廚藝實在不……」

「瑞先生——！」芬蘭青年直接跳上來捂住瑞典男人的嘴巴，表情略爲尷尬，「真是的……！」

英國愣了下，倒是美國大聲地笑了起來：「哈哈哈，你們考慮得真周到！這下我們能度過食品和安全絕對有保證的聖誕節了。」他玩味地朝英國眨眨眼。

「美國你……這笨蛋。」英國心虛地咕噥了句。

晴朗起來的夜空是觀察北極光的好環境，但這時的體感溫度也更加寒冷。

在瑞典和美國將食物搬進客廳的過程中一直站在門邊的英國忍不住打了幾個冷顫，並用力地吸了吸鼻子。站在他面前的芬蘭顯然穿得比他少得多，卻是一副不受寒冷干擾的開朗模樣。他難免爲此腹誹，自己這些年對惡劣天氣的抵抗力大概真的下降了。

從屋裡出來的瑞典朝芬蘭比了個手勢，示意他和英國快些進屋——總是表情嚴肅的北歐男人在這方面倒是細心。

放置好食物後，兩位北歐國家直接就要回程。

這樣的照顧讓英國覺得有些不好意思：「真的很感謝你們專門過來。確定不休息一下再回去嗎？」

「西蘭還在聖誕老人村等我們回去呢，」芬蘭笑著回答，「本來打算也帶他過來的，不過他白天在外面玩了一整天，已經累得睡著了。」

「那個小鬼……」英國嘆了口氣，「麻煩你們照顧他了。」

「不麻煩，他很可愛。」瑞典冷不丁冒出一句，表情比先前更為嚴肅，英國的肩膀下意識地縮了縮。

「嘿嘿，我跟瑞先生的想法一樣哦。」芬蘭很有精神地舉高雙臂，「好了，現在我們該回去給今年的聖誕禮物做最終檢查，半夜鐘聲一響就要出發囉！」

「祝一路順利！我家的噴射機會護航哦。」美國拍了拍芬蘭的肩膀，一副對北歐國家除去國家身份外的工作感同身受的模樣。

「用噴射機靠近聖誕老人的雪橇才更危險吧！」英國忍不住朝美國青年翻了個白眼。

「北美的駕駛員都很有經驗啦。」

「不是經驗的問題吧？！」

芬蘭笑眯眯地望著拌嘴中的兩位英語國家：「再過兩個小時就能看到極光了，到後半夜會變得更亮哦。」他瞥了身旁的瑞典一眼，表情動容，「跟重要的人一起觀看的話，會特別感動哦。我跟瑞先生每年都會一起看的。」

英國像被北歐青年眼中的溫情感染一般，不知不覺也跟著害羞起來。

在美國的肩膀凑過來貼住他的時候，英國才回過神，抿起嘴唇，說：「謝謝你們，芬蘭，瑞典。」

瑞典認真地點頭，芬蘭笑得一臉開懷：「這是作爲聖誕老人的承諾嘛。」

兩位北歐國家終於與他們揮手道別。英國目送著他們的身影踏雪走向雪地越野車，這期間瑞典的手臂一直穩穩地攬住芬蘭的肩膀。

他飛快地掃了眼身旁美國青年那滿是笑意的側臉，也跟著微笑了起來。

－

關上門，戶外的寒冷便再次被隔離在外。

一定下神，客廳裡環繞的暖氣和食物香氣變得更加鮮明，與此同時美國從背後抱了上來，為英國全身增加了一層很有份量的溫暖。

「所以你根本不是那麽沒人緣嘛。」青年説話時呼吸就貼在他的耳側，腦袋順勢在上面蹭了幾下，「你跟芬蘭看起來很要好——哦，跟挪威和葡萄牙也是，還有加拿大他們。」

「哼……我可是堂堂的英國大人，」英國得意地哼哼兩聲，接著拍了下美國的手背，「怎麽，你這是嫉妒？」

「他們嫉妒我還差不多，」美國青年幾乎是秒答，「重點是，我已經餓了。」

兩人這才走到餐桌前，認真地端詳瑞典和芬蘭送來的那些已拆開保溫包裝、在餐桌上逐樣擺開的食物，樣式和份量都相當慷慨：北歐風味的煎肉丸配上色澤鮮艷的蔓越莓澆汁，看著就很新鮮的檸檬煎三文魚，清爽的馬鈴薯甜菜根沙拉，烤得噴香的聖誕火腿和一整條黑麥麵包，還有瑞典特有的醃鯡魚；主人國家們也沒忘記這個節日必備的甜點，除去裝飾性很强的聖誕杯蛋糕外，還有一盤冒著香氣的薑餅人餅乾，據説每一樣都是瑞典人親手準備的。

好吧，每個國家都有自己擅長的領域……換做是他或者美國，確實是哪個都張羅不出這樣一桌菜餚。英國不得不在心裡感嘆。

美國將食品籃裡的裝飾蠟燭取出來點上，催著英國喂了他好幾粒煎肉丸，順便開了瓶葡萄酒。軟木瓶塞被他徒手「砰」地撬開時，英國心裡殘留的一點猶豫和思忖似乎也跟著消散不見了。

美國坐在餐桌對面，嘴巴和手全程沒停過，他一邊將食物塞進嘴裏，一邊自發説起跟加拿大合作的那個「追蹤聖誕老人計劃」的細節，神采飛揚的模樣是跟對方實際年紀扯不上關係、但很符合大男孩爽朗外形的姿態。

英國偶爾回幾句嘴，更多的時候是安靜地點頭和進食，嘴角按捺不住笑意。

晚餐前已經享受過冰雪桑拿，還跟他喜歡的美國人舒服地做了愛，而此時溫暖美味的食物滋潤了口腔和胃，份量不多的酒精也起了作用，他整個人和心都暖烘烘的，心情可以說是好極了。

－

晚餐後美國主動包攬了收拾餐具的任務，英國人直接上了別墅二樓。

他在玻璃天花板下方的沙發前鋪上柔軟的毛絨毯，又擺上多個厚薄不同的靠墊，打開室内音響，調出了音樂家豪瑟的大提琴演奏，然後從行李箱裡拿了本讀到三分之一的懸疑小説，鑽入毛毯裡打發時間。

美國收拾好後也來了二樓，見狀拿上平板電腦跟著跳進英國人製造的小舒適圈，開了游戲頻道看新款游戲的試玩點評。雖然游戲音效有點喧鬧，但還在英國容忍的範圍内，畢竟他正窩著的美國人的有力懷抱是很重要的加分項。

他們就這樣各自做著自己的事，期間沒有多少對話。

不知過了多久，美國的智能設備上彈出了芬蘭氣象局的最新通知。他動作頗迅速地跑到樓下，應該是在料理台那邊「砰嗵砰嗵」地搗鼓了一陣，沒多久便端來了冒著熱氣的可可和咖啡。

英國一放下書，美國就將沙發旁的燈光調暗，飲料放在一旁。等兩手都空了，他重新坐到英國人身後，拉著對方一同將身體往後仰靠住沙發，並將蓋在身上的毛絨毯拉高到肩膀位置。

「……開始了啊。」英國喃喃地說。

如深藍色絨布一般的夜空中，沒有任何預兆地冒出了一點點流動的綠色光芒，起初還是細微虛幻，慢慢地匯聚成細流，隨著光帶的寬度加粗，那色澤開始變得濃鬱，接著綠光的邊緣開始出現了藍和紫的光，循環了方才那從虛到實的過程。

在他們頭頂100公里以上的高空，由太陽風的帶電高能粒子被地磁場拉進了大氣層，和原子碰撞出那些絢麗多彩的光芒，點亮了深色的天空也點亮了他們仰望著的瞳孔，戶外的雪地反射了那光芒，四周都變得明亮起來。

英國見過各種各樣的光芒：陽光或雷鳴閃電，海洋生物或螢火蟲的光，電氣照明，亮度强烈得讓人睜不開眼并伴隨著熊熊烈焰的人造武器的强光……然而此刻視網膜中映射著的這流動綿延的極光，就仿佛他在千年前第一次在無邊森林裡見過的、那些與世隔絕的精靈們匯集在一起向自然展現的感恩魔法——緩慢、溫柔、安靜，讓人幾乎爲之落淚——只可惜隨著森林面積減少，精靈們的身影藏得越來深，如今那樣的場面已經相當罕有。

而北極光是不一樣的。

即便千年甚至萬年的時光過去，自然環境轉變了無數風貌，這現象仍舊每年在北極圈顯現。人類比過去更精確地預測它的出現，卻無法干涉、也無法阻攔。

這是即便作爲「國家」的他們也無法超越的自然，他們只有觀望和遵從，只有接受，無法否認——即便「否認」也無法改變——那是真正龐大的力量。

「你曾經開玩笑問，我見過的最偉大的魔法是什麼樣的，」直到開口時英國才發現自己的嗓音有些嘶啞，他捧起那杯仍冒著蒸氣的熱可可啜了兩口，接著說，「跟這個……有點相似。」那些魔法的光芒也是如此溫柔，曾為還是幼童形態的他治癒傷痕，為形單影隻的他驅逐冬季的寒冷，將他包裹起來輕推進巨大的樹洞好讓他和疾風驟雨隔離開來。

「……哇哦，那真是很棒的風景。」美國停頓了一下才回答。他沒有拿魔法的話題調侃英國人，而是把臉靠到對方的臂膀上。

年長國家只稍稍側臉就能看到青年瞳孔裡的流光溢彩，他的鼻子一酸：「……嗯。」

「看著頭上這些北極光，我在想啊，從那樣的高空俯視我們，即便面對的是大片的國土，而不是『這樣』的形態，」美國人的手在兩人之間比劃了下，「我們照舊無比渺小，土地的面積多大都還是……很渺小。」

「……跟宇宙比較的話，誰不渺小呢。」

「我還想到，假如這千萬年來沒有地磁場的阻擋，讓這些來自於宇宙的高能射線產生偏轉，那麼這個星球的大氣層就會被剝掉，地球上的生命不復存在⋯⋯也就不可能出現『我們』了。」

英國明顯愣住了，他大概知曉這個假設論也并非不能理解，但還是咋了咋舌：「你這家夥的腦袋，真是……」他本想說「笨蛋」，卻覺得那真是最不適合這個時候的稱呼了。

「哈哈哈，」美國大笑起來，飛快地在英國人的側臉上親了一下，「幸好地球很頑強，生命也很頑强，所以才有我們的誕生，我才能跟你相遇啊。」

英國回望著美國那灼灼地釘在他身上的視綫，他的心中一片柔軟，整個人下意識往青年的懷裡再緊靠了些，「……被你形容得像是命運一樣。」

「就是『命運』啊，你的、和我的。」年輕國家厚實的手臂將年長國家整個包圍住，每一次呼吸的熱度都直接傳達到對方的皮膚。

能在這星球中誕生，我是如此幸運——宇宙和自然的存在帶給我如此多的幸運。太陽和地球給予了人類存活的條件，讓他們從生存和磨難中發展出智慧和文明，我們由此被賦予意義並擁有了生命。

於是我才有機會在這茫茫宇宙中和那樣相似又不同的你相遇，才能獲取擁有自由的欲望和野心，才有機會習得喜怒哀樂，才能經歷離別和再會，經歷無限大的思念，經歷與你相愛的珍貴和狂喜。

美國這麽想著笑了起來，他的視綫重新投向頭頂那光芒搖曳的夜空：「看過很多極光的攝影和記錄片，但直到親眼看見，才知道那中間的顔色可以那麽綠。」

英國在他懷裡挑起了嘴角：「哦——總是自吹自擂的家夥，居然也有承認無知的時候。」

「哈哈，我偶爾是很謙虛的，」美國說著把臉頰埋到英國人的脖頸，「那顔色，跟你的眼睛很像，我非常喜歡。」

英國人能感覺到美國人的嘴唇正在他的皮膚上滑動，節奏是不帶情欲的溫柔。他輕笑了聲，端起手心裡那杯已經降到常溫的可可放到嘴邊，被浸潤得濕軟的棉花糖在他口腔裡融化開去。

「下次……希望加拿大他們也能一起來。」

「可以啊，預約明年的聖誕節囉。」

「嗯，但願澳大利亞和新西蘭不會抱怨北半球太冷。」

「哈哈，你開口邀請的話，那兩個家夥再怎麽怕冷也會全副武裝撲過來的。」

「……哪有你說的那麽誇張。」英國這麽回答，心中卻是一甜。

「今年這樣就好，只有我們。」美國摟著側倚在他身上的英國人，手指若有若無地繞著對方有些翻翹起來的亞麻金色頭髮。

玻璃天花板上方的北極光仍在無限蜿蜒，光芒旖旎地在夜空中閃動，美國人仰著頭沉默了許久，突然低頭凑到英國人的額頭上親了一下：

「聖誕快樂啊，亞瑟.柯克蘭。」

世人總是貪心又任性地給事物賦上許多名稱和意義：地名、每年輪流的節日、人類的名字、長年恪守的傳統。回憶層層曡曡，隨著年月的流逝變得更有份量，比如屬於他的七月四日，比如這與摯愛或家人相聚的聖誕節。

我們跟人類既相似又不同：渴望擁有回憶，擁有情感和羈絆，卻又能在漫長的生命裡相遇，還有漫長的時光去體驗，在這充滿無法細數的災厄和不幸的國家生涯裡，能相遇，能擁有寶貴、值得慶幸的存在——我們是如此幸運。

那樣的情感在北極光的映照之下，仍是閃閃發亮。

「……聖誕快樂，我的阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。」

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 北美空中司令部的「追蹤聖誕老人」項目(NORAD - Tracks Santa)：美國每年12.24-25的定期節目，1955年至今的傳統。  
> 起因只是當年廣告商在報紙上登錯了宣傳聖誕節的電話號碼，孩子們撥了這個錯誤號碼，連綫到北美空中司令部並詢問聖誕老人的踪跡。而北美空中司令部那邊的回應：「就讓我們來幫你們追踪聖誕老人吧？」後來就真的成為慣例了。  
> 這個項目由美國發起，跟加拿大、墨西哥合作完成。項目發展到現在，通過現代科技的配合已經有很完整的展示：網站、宣傳影片、互動遊戲等等。整個追踪過程據説會動用47架雷達探測器、地空同步衛星、聖誕老人專用攝影機，短程護航的噴射機（雖然科技發達，不過飛行速度比不上馴鹿;） ）。
> 
> 2\. 文中兩人住宿點的原型是位於芬蘭Sinettä地區的Arctic Glass Igloos (北極圈玻璃小屋)，距離著名景點聖誕老人村有一段距離。
> 
> 3\. 我真的……很喜歡寫食物（不知道第幾次說）。


End file.
